User talk:Godlike xB3ASTx
Welcome Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JosephFrost0304 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JosephFrost0304 (Talk) 20:51, November 12, 2009 Hey Hi, can you make a little icon, or whatever that say "This user is a admin and will bust you up" hehehehe. Like a icon like the howling wolf badge you gave jacktheblack. And the picture can be a umbrella sign like the pic in the top left hand corner.-user:JosephFrost0304 un-blocked I'll un-block it, I only blocked it because some erased it all.-user:JosephFrost0304 okay. I'll make you a admin. If some ones spams it's a 1 day ban. Removing content from pages is 1 month ban. If some one argus with a admin it's a 1 year ban. And yes, you can be my right hand man. Go to the U.B.C.S. page and add your name to alpha. And i'll make you a byrucat. No body besides me has that power.-JosephFrost0304 hello Welcome to team.Flaming skull of heaven 11:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven okay... It a template admin now, add it to your user page if you wanna.-JosephFrost0304 thanks Okay, do you wanna just edit or play the game too. P.S. Thanks.-JosephFrost0304 get started go to the New york spread page, check it out. Dante135 and Vampiro112 need your help! Just tell them I sent you and play the game like they are.-JosephFrost0304 this Does have blood zombies and chaos-JosephFrost0304 thanks............. Thanks, again. Do you have a ps3 online account?-JosephFrost0304 Here Ye! Admin? Are you influential here? Do people listen to and respect you? You will be a good place to start. The question is, is your vision tainted? Diluted-Zealousy 01:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) hey Are you having some troubles with protection.Flaming skull of heaven 09:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven sorry it took me so long to answer. We already have some one like a merchant. SPARTAN-984. But he betrayed us so i don't know how long he will last-JosephFrost0304 thanks i thought you was a little upset about something. well i hope everything is going good. did you get my messeges on the ps3? -- 03:19, November 21, 2009 (UTC) well I don't know when I will get a 360, But my sister is letting me barrow hers threw the 22 to the 30 but I wont have online play, unless I can find by longer internet cable that will reach my x box when i do have it. And I'll block the page that only admins can edit it.-JosephFrost0304 hey Do you have to pay to play on x box 360 online?-JosephFrost0304 Block In the top there is a button that say protect. But if it is already protected it will say un-protect. And they way you play the game is all typing. Like, i will make a new page based on the battle and we will all write on it. *Example:Bling1907 writes "Dude, zombies every where". *Then someone else will write back, "Hold on Bling, I got a rocket launcher, take cover" *Also, if you get a free month for when you sign up cant you just keep making different accounts?-JosephFrost0304 Hot house go to the Hot house page. We are partying after our long time enemy, Axel Scott is finally dead!-JosephFrost0304 be careful Be carful where you spread the word of the new wiki. Because some wikis will call it spam. That's how i got banned from Resident Evil wikia.-JosephFrost0304 hope u r okay Why were you in the hospital-JosephFrost0304 u there?? hi.-JosephFrost0304